


John Misses His Mary

by ChexLeMeneux



Series: John Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John misses his Mary, misses her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. He finds those features on barflies, but there not enough to be his wife exactly. So he looks to his son, boyish and beautiful, and he finds her there. In his laugh, in his eyes, and his lips, he finds his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Misses His Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm Chex (no I'm not) and this is my first fiction ever! Well, it's the first I've finished and published. I love reading fanfictions, I love reading anything actually, but fanfictions are my favorite. Moving on, this contains the abuse of a child, which I DO NOT support. Fiction is fine, but I don't advocate rape or child abuse, I just write and read the fiction.

The Winchesters are in yet another rundown motel, complete with molded ceilings, a sink that drips insistently, a rattling air conditioner, and the foul smell of urine in the confined space known as their bathroom. It's hot this July, hotter than any other summer John can remember. He's been to Mississippi in the summer before, and can't recall it being quite this heated. It's after midnight and it can't be anything less than 80 degrees in this small motel room. His tank top clings to his muscled torso from sweat, his boxers also cling to his groin from the sweat that has built there as well. The boys are on the bed farthest from the door, in nothing but their underwear. John can't help but press a palm to his half-hard dick when he sees the swell of his eldest son's ass. It's round and pert, looking edible in those batman boxer briefs. He's resting on his stomach, back rising and falling with each deep and steady breath. John knows he's a pervert, knows he shouldn't feel his cock harden when Dean bites his lower lip when cleaning guns, or when he drinks too fast and water drips down those plump lips and down his chin, or when he emerges from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his small and narrow waist, water running down his small torso. 

John didn't take notice of his son sexually until his tenth birthday a few months ago, when Sam and him walked in on Dean to surprise him with a cake, only to find him air drying. Seeing so much smooth and hairless skin, still baby soft. That pert little ass swishing and moving to the rhythm of Metallica, it was too much for John to bear. And Dean looked so much like Mary, that it made John's heart fucking ache. 

John knew he was going to hell for this, but he took advantage anyway. Dean had eaten himself into a food coma, so he didn't stir when John scooped him up bridal style and headed for the Impala. Little Sammy reached his tiny arm out in his sleep, searching for his big brother before curling up in the fetal position, sliding a thumb into his mouth.

When John looked at Dean's sleeping form in the backseat, he shuddered. Dean's nipples were pink and small, his stomach slightly pudgy, his small penis not even making his underwear bulge. John licked his lips, stroking a hand over his son's little prick, squeezing gently. Dean moaned, but didn't wake up. John continued his ministrations, stroking and squeezing, until Dean was hard in his large hand and panting. When John could tell Dean was close, he mouthed over his cotton clad prick. Dean moaned and his whole body tensed, his eyes snapped open and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Dean's small hands flew down to John's head, and he grabbing a handful of soft hair. John looked up and was met with fearful green eyes, wide and glassy. 

He didn't know what was going on, why his dad was touching his private area, why he was in the car, or why his body felt so weird. His body felt like it was on fire, his penis felt like somebody struck it with lightning, but it didn't hurt. It felt really really good actually, and it tingled a bit. Like how he felt relieved after peeing, but a million times better. He gasped when his dad kissed his thigh and smiled, feeling so fearful but so satisfied. His dad was rubbing his thighs, his huge hands making Dean feel so small. When his father started pulling down his favorite batman undies, that's when he started to freak out.  
"Daddy?" he questioned, his voice low and sounding nervous.  
"It's alright baby boy, daddy's gon' take care of you." John answered smiling, his voice sounding a bit unfamiliar, kinda deep and raspy. When his father tried to pull his underwear down again, Dean held onto them, stopping his father.  
"Daddy you shouldn't," Dean said, his voice filled with trepidation.  
"Move your hands Dean, I'm not gonna hurt you." John snapped, causing Dean to whimper but release his underwear. John pulled them down and groaned when he saw his son's softening prick smeared with cum. John didn't even think about it when he dove in, licking away the cum and causing Dean to whimper then moan and shiver. John licked him clean, then removed the underwear completely. John saw his son's small dick and balls, licking his lips at the sight. His son was hairless here too, and John loved it. John grabbed Dean's ankles, pushing his legs up until his knees rested on his chest and exposing his pink little pucker. John stroked a large finger over the tight little hole and Dean jumped at the unfamiliar sensation.  
"Daddy, what're you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking. John looked at his son's face and saw fear, so he leaned down and kissed his soft lips. Dean made a surprised noise at the back of his throat, and he didn't kiss back. John pulled back to look at Dean, and the boy looked scared still.  
"D-daddy's aren't s-suppose to kiss their son's, or d-do that other t-thing you did daddy." Dean stammered, and John frowned.  
"Dean, when someone loves you, they want to show it in every way. So when a daddy wants to show their love for their son, they try to make them feel good. Kissing feels good, touching feels good." John explained, telling half a lie and half a truth.  
"But aren't you too old to do that to me?" Dean asked, his voice sounding shaky and confused.  
"Do you want me to stop?" John asked, ignoring his son's question.  
"I don't know," Dean answered, his cheeks coloring red and making John's hard cock throb.  
"Then tell me when you want me to stop," John said, and Dean nodded. Having his son's approval, John kissed him again. He kissed him softly, slid his tongue over the soft and plump lips, then he prodded with his tongue and Dean parted his sinful lips. His son tasted like fucking heaven, and John's cock ached at the wet heat, wishing it could be inside. John rubbed his tongue against Dean's, coaxing small moans from the boy. While John had Dean distracted with kisses, he rubbed against his entrance again and Dean yelped and broke the kiss. 

"Do you want me to stop?" John asked, and Dean bit lip before nodding his head.  
"Isn't it gross to go in there?" Dean asked, and John smiled and shook his head.  
"It'll feel real good Dean, I promise." John said, and Dean just nodded and closed squeezed his eyes shut. John reached over the bench and into the glove compartment, pulling out some lube. He squeezed the cold liquid directly on Dean's hole, causing the boy to gasp and squirm a bit. John rubbed his index finger over the slick pucker, then slowly pushed his large finger inside. Dean whimpered immediately, from pain and from the weird and alien sensation inside his virgin hole. John pushed in to the first knuckle, making Dean whimper from pain, and squirm to get away. John held his hip, stilling him. Good lord, his hole is so tight. John feels how tight and moist his son's asshole is and he feels precum leak from his achingly hard cock. Slowly John worked his finger in deeper, searching for that special spot. John wanted to drive his son crazy with pleasure, not hurt him. So when John grazed that bundle of nerves, and Dean hissed in a breath, John smiled wide.  
"W-what was that daddy?" Dean asked, his breathing uneven and a turn on for John.  
"That's your prostate, feels good don' it?" John asked, smirking when his son flushed red in the moonlight. John worked his son's hole open a bit, squirting more lube, before adding a second finger. Dean whimpered and tried to move away, but John forced his fingers further, hitting his son's prostate dead on. Dean moaned with pain and pleasure, his head tossing side to side as his father crooked his fingers and hit that spot inside his body. 

Dean didn't squirm or whine or do anything but moan when John added a third finger, his greedy and tight hole sucking in a third digit. John tried to scissor the three fingers, tried to open up his son's sweet hole, but it's so fucking tight and remains resistant. John really doesn't want to hurt his son, no more than he has to. So when he removes all three fingers, his son's hole making a sloppy wet sound, he lubes his ignored erection extra and settles between Dean's thighs.  
"Son this is gonna hurt, but I'll try to make it so good." John says, and Dean looks scared but he nods anyway. When John presses the blunt head of his cock against the entrance, Dean whimpers immediately and moves.  
"Dad, it's so big. Maybe we shouldn't," he says, and John moans at the weariness in his voice. This hot channel is not getting away without being fucked, John already has that made up in his mind  
"Dean, you gotta relax. It'll be so good, I'll fuck you so good." John says, and Dean doesn't deny or accept, so John tries to enter his son's tight hole again. Dean tries moving again, and John just grabs his small hip, pinning him to the seat. With great effort, John finally squeezes his cock in. And holy shit fuck, that feels good. Dean's whimpering, pushing at John's shoulders, but John just pushes his dick in further.  
"Ah, dad stop. It hurts!" Dean whines, and when John looks at his son's face contorted from pain, he sees tears in his eyes. John knows it shouldn't, but that turns him on even more. John pushes in another inch, eliciting another whimper of pain from his son.  
"Daddy please, hurts so bad..." Dean cries, tears running down his cheeks as he bites his bottom lip.  
"Just relax son, so tight." John mutters, lowering his face into his son's neck. Fuck it, John thinks, and grabs his son's hips and just shoves in. He pushes in all the way, bury himself balls deep.  
"Ahh! Dad, stop it! 'S too much!" Dean screams, John takes one hand off his son's hip to cover his mouth, muffling his screams of pain. Fuck his pleasure, too fucking tight and hot and just fucking good. John fucks in and out of his son's hole, tight pumps of his hips. John looks at Dean's stomach and grins, seeing the outline of his large cock. 

Dean didn't know such pain existed, feeling stretched beyond what's possible. He felt like he was being torn in two, his father's hard penis pushing in and pulling out slightly just to ram it back in. It felt like every drag of his father's penis was pulling his asshole inside out, then shoving it back. Dean had never put anything in there, barely even masterbated, and this was just too much too soon. He'd never looked at his dad that way, never knew his dad wanted him in such an un-fatherly way. This was incest, and Dean had just lost his virginity to his own father. It hurt, hurt more than anything, being stretched so wide. Dean didn't know why his father was moving so hard now, slamming into his hole so wildly, but somehow he knew it was going to be over soon. It still hurt though, felt like he was being fucked with a damn baseball bat.  
"So fucking good Dean, gonna cum so hard." dad grunted into his neck, and Dean felt relief for just a moment until his dad pushed into him all the way again. Dean tried to keep his scream in, since his dad had uncovered his mouth, but Dean did anyway. He screamed at the top of his lungs. His father covered his mouth once more, but Dean kept screaming because his dad kept shoving in and out, deep as he could possibly go. 

John didn't care why Dean was screaming, he'd just cum harder than he ever had in his fucking life. When John pulled his cock out, Dean whimpered loudly. His son's hole was gaping, red, and puffy. His cum slowly oozed out, causing Dean to squirm. It was pink and white, and John realized he probably tore his son. But he didn't care, he'd just staked his claim, and he'd fuck his son as often as he could to chase that insane high. 

John carried Dean bridal style back into the motel, after having cleaned the backseat of course, and laid him down in his bed. He spooned with Dean, holding him close. It'd be like this always, John taking Dean when Sammy wasn't looking, not caring to prep his son's hole or anything. Just taking what he wanted whenever he could, and some time later, John noticed that Sammy had his mother's smile, and John preyed upon Sam as well, waiting for him to be vulnerable enough to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ravings of this madman, and I hope you leave comments and ways to fix ny fiction. I was half awake when I wrote this, so errors are there and I didn't do anything to fix it. I'm a grammar nazi, so tell me where the errors are and I'll fix em. Tell me if you want more, and I'll write it. Comments are love, so hit me with your best shot, fire away!


End file.
